


Визуал высокого рейтинга

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Khajiitka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Art, Character Death, Crossover, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Fluff, Humor, M/M, NSFW Art, Romance, Sex Toys, Slice of Life, The Sims
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khajiitka/pseuds/Khajiitka
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 47
Kudos: 90
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	1. Остров

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/20/f0/uF2Frhr3_o.jpg)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фэнтези, русалки АУ
> 
> Отабек часто бывает на острове. Потому что однажды...
> 
> Песня Iris - Island  
> Персонажи созданы с помощью Sims 4.


	2. После Гала

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/2b/9f/4Oz0CTcF_o.jpg)


	3. Не уходи

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/6c/ec/kcWsplJ4_o.png)


	4. Близость

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/fa/ef/ybJnIRzH_o.jpg)


	5. Просто добавь воды

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Русалья тема не отпускает команду. На этот раз Юра превратился явно не впервые, но определённо не по своей воле. Артеру самому интересно, превратится ли он обратно, когда высохнет, или всё несколько сложнее. У Отабека культурный шок, но он справится. Наверное...

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/13/11/u0ZBzODV_o.jpg)


	6. No flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер с к/ф «Больше, чем секс»  
> Вдохновлено [знаменитым кадром](https://images2.imgbox.com/87/4b/fdxLR6up_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/f4/f7/ceEBGVaa_o.jpg)


End file.
